Social networking sites have become a wildly popular medium of communication, especially for young people. Young people today are showing a preference for communicating through sites such as Facebook and Twitter, rather than through email. Part of the reason for this is the ease with which someone can share a thought, story, photo, and more with a vast network of contacts with just the press of a button.
Email may be waning as a form of communication among the younger generation who find it easier to disseminate their thoughts to their buddies with the push of a button, rather than typing in email addresses in an email format.